First Contact
by Lady Sakia
Summary: Sakia's first real mission as a diplomat. Unfortunatly the ruler of the system prefers... agressive negotiations.
1. Chapter 1

Note to all the readers of Star Wars…

Note to all the readers of Star Wars…. I absolutely do not own the Star Wars universe… Though some days I whish I could live there. I do claim the character Sakia.

It had been far too long since she had last seen the temple, and she knew her friend Frisst would be there. She sat mending for the fifth time that year a burn in her long robe. It seemed just when she got her lightsaber skills down she would grow, or a new way of doing things so happened to be added to the list. Considering they were four months into the year she was doing half way all right. She usually took off the robe for practice and fighting, but during a hasty retreat out of a spaceport while being chased by an angry mob of freedom fighters is not the best time. Although they did accomplish their mission there.

"Apprentice!" called a deep female voice.

"Coming master!" was the immediate reply. Putting down her sewing she went to the forward cabin in the small cruiser. There sitting in the middle of the floor sat the formidable Jedi. At the moment she was sitting four hands crossed and two legs folded under her. From the planet Zitginn'kosh she was known first there as a warrior then as a Jedi. To say she was massive was about correct. A little over two meters tall she was a challenge to any wookie.

In the dim light her purple gold skin shined against her brown robes. A set of hands removed the hood to reveal her large innocent eyes set against a dog like face. Oh how may people had been fooled by that stare.

"I have just been contacted by the council. We are going to meet a team of Jedi ambassadors on Roth. From there we go into the Dark Region. There has been sighted there the Daar'kk planet. Have you heard of this planet Apprentice?"

"I have only read about it once. Supposedly there is a race of beings so powerful they destroy armies with their bare hands. Their king of the most secretive kind is said to posses the power to blow up a planet. They were described as awesome and terrible beings that desire fear and posses no real emotion. That is about all I know though." She sat next to her master and gave her full attention.

"Yes but there another side also." Xyana turned her intent gaze upon the apprentice. There is a sister planet. These beings according to them are a form of symbioent. Only when a critical change is about to happen in the galaxy will they come out of hiding to posses their hosts. Together they achieve harmony the light with the dark and an almost invincible warrior is created. At least that is how the legends go. We are going to meet with four other Jedi and their apprentices. The council has found one Jedi among our ranks who is of the system. They will brief us on proper etiquette and supply us. I know you were looking forward to going home, but duty calls." Xyana gazed her small apprentice in her brown eyes and waited.

"And duty above self." Replied Sonya. "I will go check the belts before I meditate master." She got up fairly gracefully despite her recent growth and went to secure the hold. Xyana grunted and replaced her hood.

Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve hours later…

Twelve hours later…

Roth had only one major export and in it's barest essence it was bug spit. From miniscule webs to great gnarls of rope thicker then her leg. It was processed and made useable by the local factories. Eventually expensive fabric to some of the strongest organic cable left planet to be shipped. What bothered her though was even the buildings were made of the stuff. Her freshly mended robe rapped around her making a barrier between her and the walls. Her master likewise remained hooded and robed waiting in the small room that had been rented for them till the others could arrive. Thank the force they did not have to wait long. The others arrived she scanned the faces and quickly realized there were none she knew. The last brought a large hover case.

"Thank you for coming. I know some are skeptical, but believe me this is just as important. The people we will meet call themselves in basic Element Wraiths. I do not have time to go over all the etiquette with you so follow these basic rules and all should go well. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do your best not to touch the wraiths in _any_ way they take offence easily. Honesty is the best here; no subtle cover-ups only blunt honest truth. Feats of any sort of power can be taken wrong, and believe me a fight with one will prove fatal even for a Jedi. The rest is common sense. In the chest are some older weapons each take a pair you know how to use and arm yourself visibly with them. No blasters allowed. Also I had new robes and tunics made for all of you. They are a little fancier then usual, but with these people first impressions are almost everything. I need not remind you we represent the peoples of the galaxy whether directly or indirectly. "


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later…

Two hours later…

The Daar'kk planet had not been hard to find. It rested in slow orbit around a black hole. She looked from the view port to see a large blue sun with eight planets circling the hole. One planet was of fire, one of ice, one flourishing with green and seas, and then the black planet with its two moons. From space one could see the crust erupting in orange red fury. Silence ruled each meditating on the little information they had been given. That was what was worrying Sakia. She had asked the briefer if he had indeed ever met one of these creatures. He had said no, but he had met one who was still a host to a symbioent. To say the least this did not quiet her unspoken fears.

They all boarded the shuttle in relative silence. They were the Jedi, near invincible. Masters and apprentices sat with each other some meditating, others in silent conference. Sakia herself sat with her master quieting her thoughts, trying again to put up her mental barriers. Her master often scolded her for not trying harder to use the subtle skill. For some unknown reason it always eluded her. She had been studied by the greatest of their healers and they had no explanation to why she could not put up any barrier. She was beginning to get use to the odd feeling.

Time passed quickly and she felt the odd pulse of the planet below her. I seemed to be offbeat with the rest of the galaxy for some reason. An uneasy peace rested about the place as if a fight was fought, and that this was the time before the next. As they drew closer to the surface she felt an almost imperceptible gloom fill the cabin. The closer they got the more stifling it became. She could tell the others felt it as well.

The landing was deft, and as the door opened the first thing they noticed was the stench in the air. Sulfur, ash, and smoke to name a few made her wrinkle her nose. Sakia received a prod from her teacher and she quickly composed herself. Finding that inner calm and with a quavering hold she stepped forth to meet whatever would be on the other side of the door.

A wasteland seemed to stretch before her, with high mountains surrounding the valley, many of them volcanoes. A second glance at the black soil she noticed plants, of an odd kind. Before she had time to ponder it a black robed man brought them mounts of the most curious kind.

Dragons, large and majestic stood on all fours staring at the ten odd visitors. Their wings folded neatly, black trappings hung from them in an eerie way. The single man deftly swung up onto the nearest and waited for the others to follow. Xyana in a bound landed gently on a dragon and motioned her apprentice to follow. The beast stood still waiting patiently looking at her. He or she Sakia could not tell. It stood nearly twelve meters tall, with wings that had to be two and a half times as long as its body including its long tail. A dark almost black blood red it looked calmly on flicking its massive tongue tasting the air. Spines went from the ridge of its head and rose in height along the back diminishing again as it followed the tail. Horns adorned the head, and sails accented the ears. Large predatory teeth stuck out at random from the pointed mouth. "Beautiful creature" breathed the apprentice as she too leapt up and almost weightlessly landed on the back of the noble creature. She took a moment to look at the others and noted that they were each different in markings, and horn and spine structure. But one thing was nearly the same each was a color so dark without the bright sun almost scorching down they would have looked black. Without a noise or motion from the black rider his dragon leapt into the sky. Just as swiftly their mounts followed.

Despite all that had happened during the adventures of her life the exhilaration of their flight was breathtaking. Master Xyana seemed right at home on an animal that flew, while her apprentice had mostly stuck to machines. They soared across the valley effortlessly. Ahead she could see that they were heading for the tallest volcano. Between the smoke she could begin to see what seemed to be spires of a great dwelling. She guessed it was the castle of the Wraith King.

A measure of time found her assumption correct. The castle that matched the senate building as well as the temple sat atop, and in the volcano reaching up to the sky. Dragons flew about in patters dizzying to the eye while tall robed figures could be seen against the glistening black of the obsidian castle. Tall towers accented the large courtyard. A long lava lined path led into the main entrance of the castle. Balconies and windows seemed to leer out into the sunlight with darkened eyes. From the air one could see the art of the Wraiths. Tile work graced the castle in pictures that terrified and puzzled the mind. The grand courtyard depicted a black dragon flying over mountains under the sun. Windows had been placed to look like the faces of the lost. If there were ever beauty in darkness one would find perfection in these mountains.

Graceful as the evening breeze the dragons alighted on the grand courtyard. The Jedi dismounted and formed a line. Masters stood on the right with their apprentices on their left. A different sight they were. Sakia could not help but feel she was out of place in her colorful clothes. Each wore colors, although muted they stuck out like a bantha in water. Through her bond with her master she felt the command rather then heard it. 'Stand tall; you represent your race, be who you are, not only what they see!' Squashing the thought she put on her best face and looked up at what seemed to be miles of castle and readied her self to climb the long path.

Tall statues held pillars of flames looking down upon all who walked below. The castle looked quiet. Nothing stirred except for the large black banners, and falling ash. The air was barely breathable, stifling. In measured steps they walked the long entryway in silence. Expectation seeped into the air as the ridge of the mountain came into view. A hundred paces more smooth ridges of varying sizes and shades of gray became visible. One hundred more the ridges became hoods, pinpricks of light shone from the center. Long tatters flittered in the updraft of the volcano. As they drew closer she noticed they all held spears with nastily hooked and barbed ends. Armor peeked from under their tattered robes while gauntleted hands held the spear in readiness. Sakia thought they were at the entrance for a moment, yet they kept walking on. Soon she realized it was an illusion. The guards they were seeing were nearly ten feet tall, and the stones became larger beneath their feet. Sakia began to feel really small, amongst this land of giants.

Jerakan, as she had come to know the master from the sister planet halted the group with a thought. He and his apprentice took three steps further. In a slow movement he drew one of his weapons and saluted it then placed it on the ground. His apprentice followed suite and remained bowed. A Wraith larger then the rest holding an ax that would fell a bantha easily approached and bowed in return.

"State your business here Jerakan brother of our tribes." The Wraith's voice boomed in the silence that had held sway over the gathering.

"I bid you greetings from your sister planet." Jerakan's voice did not boom like the doorkeeper's but surprisingly it held no fear and the conviction of their mission. "My friends and I wish to meet and greet the great king of the Wraiths of the Daar'kk planet." He paused and motioned to us. In turn each pair came bowed and presented their weapons to the keeper and his guards. Sakia and her master went last. Being so close to them was like being too close to a bonfire. Their physical presence was over bearing. Following her master she too laid down one of her weapons before the keeper.

"We come with peaceful intentions, pray let up pass to seek the king." There was a long pause before the hooded Wraith inclined his head. "Welcome brother, pass into the gates of the great king." He stepped aside and Jerakan retrieved his weapon and with a flourish hooked it back onto its sling. Each in turn retrieved their weapon and proceeded onward to the castle. Xyana with lightning speed flipped the weapon trough her arms before sheathing it. Out of habit she glanced back to see if her apprentice was following. As if she would be left behind here.


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up her weapon she simply wiped the ash off it before putting the sai away

Thank you for reading so far into my story. If you see anything that needs any improvement please let me know via review. I am open… and if I find the chance I will read and review one of yours.

Picking up her weapon she simply wiped the ash off it before putting the sai away. Again in line they entered under the watchful eye of the guardian of the gate.

Stepping through the door was like stepping into a portal. Blazing fires lighted sweeping ceilings, and each hall had its own color. The one that seemed to beckon her was the one that was lit with blue fire. Gold dragons held the pots with the blaze each face staring serenely down at the floor, almost daring people to pass. The other halls each had a candle bearer of its own.

Another wraith dressed in black with silver lining strode up to Jerakan. He paused for a moment and studied the man. "It has been a long time since we have seen your linage in this castle Jerakan son of Basilar. Tell me why do you bring so many strangers into the great hall of the King?" The wraith's voice felt rather then sounded aged to the ears of Sakia. But her master to a studied eye seemed pained by it. She was sensitive to low frequencies.

The pause Jerakan took seemed almost rude before he spoke up. "It has indeed been over a thousand years since we have seen this hall. Also as long since our heritage was lost. Yet I am still of your people, Strong and proud. We come seeking the king in alliance. These and I the warriors of the galaxy have come in peace. Please tell his great majesty we are here."

"He knows Jedi. Wait here for his pleasure." With that the wraith stomped his foot. Ten rocks jutted up from the floor forming primitive seats. Jerakan bowed at the waist as the steward left. For a few moments the Jedi stirred in quiet conversation.

"Masters…" Jerakan called them to attention as he sat on one of the stones. "I feel your concern, and let me tell you it is misplaced. Now before we see the king are there any questions?" He looked each Jedi in turn.

Sakai motioned him. "Master Jerakan so far the greeting seem more elaborate then when you first thought, tell me so we do not offend how are we to approach the king?"

"Follow your master young apprentice." His gaze moved on and spoke quietly with his apprentice. Sakia knew when she had been slighted, but this was hardly the place time, or rank in which to do it. Xyana laid a gentle hand on her hooded head. The comfort of her touch was needed.

Presently the silver wraith returned. The group silenced and turned expectant faces toward the wraith. "His majesty will see you now Jedi."

There was a deadly grace about his movements as he executed a turn and led the group toward the blue-lit hall. The shadows deepened in the twilight the blue flames created. As their eyes adjusted they began to see more of the intricate art of the wraiths inlayed in the walls. If one unfocused three-dimensional shapes formed of battles dragons, weapons, and words; none of which the Padawan could understand. All to soon the hall ended and once again they stood before a door. Made of solid gold the dimensional artwork out did the rest, and the design when the eye was focused astounded the senses. Not two but six guards each towering just under three meters each holding the same spears as the first door guards. At the sight of the visitors they crossed their spears barring entrance. The porter halted the group and waited. Sakia felt something pass between the porter and the guards uncrossed their spears. Two gave their spears to the comrades and with a mighty heave they pushed at the solid doors revealing a dimly lit room. Shadows sulked in the dark recesses making the room seem alive with spirits. The porter motioned to the walls and from the shadows came sixteen more beings. Four were smaller and wore red and gray robes.

"Remove your robes." He growled before exiting. The large doors were pulled closed with a resounding boom. Removing her own short battered robe she handed it to one of the wraiths. Their job done they vanished back into the shadows. Jerakan took a few steps toward the throne, which she just now noticed. A towering dais with three platforms led to a throne for a giant. On either side golden dragon wings rose outlining the throne. Pillars lined the way along the path widening to encompass the throne.

In her awe she almost bumped into the Jedi in front of her. Peeking around she noticed that the guards barred their way again and more were joining them. Within moments they were surrounded.

"Guards what is the meaning of this?" Jerakan sounded almost offended.

Low rumbles resounded in their throats, growls she realized. "The porter may be too senile to remember what your line did, but we know, blood does not change." The tips of their weapons were pointed at each Jedi's heart. In unison spikes came from their shoulders, and their eyes glowed red orange.

"Peace guards!" Jerakan was beginning to finally sound genuinely afraid. "What can I do to prove my intentions to you?" the points of their weapons were ever coming closer and Sakia could almost imagine she could feel gusts from their breathing.

The lead guard ran the point of his weapon across Jerakan's face something about the way the hood tilted told her whatever the guard was thinking was not very pretty.

"You could die for us, or you and the entire group will remove all of your weapons."

Sakia upon hearing this instantly went to unbuckle her belt. The guard upon her movement touched the cold metal against her chest. Moving slower with head bowed, she removed the belt and placed it on the spear tip of the guard in front of her.

"Sorry to have startled you, noble guard. I mean no harm." She whispered keeping her eyes low. Sweat was forming on her brow. On her left she could feel her masters great disapproval for giving over her weapons so quickly. Sakia did her best to ignore her master this once. Here they were almost defenseless with or without their weapons. She figured it did not matter if she had them or not. The guard placed the belt on a hook high above her reach and looked at her almost curiously.

Suddenly she felt his mind press against hers. Not knowing what to expect she let him in. It felt like admitting a fire into her mind, but it quickly subsided. "You are very trusting little Jedi. How do you know we will not kill you still." Though speaking telepathically his voice came in tones low and feral. She felt her skin immediately erupt in goose bumps.

"I do not noble guard. I only have faith that you will grant us mercy." She felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the massive being in front of her purr. It was not of pleasure, per say but something more ominous. His hood moved, as he looked at the other Jedi still disarming.

"You have spunk little Jedi, as well as courage. Look at the others, they still are searching for weapons so buried they cannot reach them." He looked back down in time to see her barely shrug her shoulders. "Tell me why do you only carry three weapons? Are you not afraid of us?" his eyes bore into hers.

"I would be a liar to say I only fear you noble guard, I am terrified." She physically swallowed and gathered her self. "I only carry three weapons because they are not really my main weapon. Also I am not very proficient."

"Pray tell me little Jedi what then is your first choice of weapon?" his purr sounded again sending her skin crawling once again.

"Words noble guard. I am a healer not a warrior."

"Yet. You are honest, and courageous little Jedi. I respect that in you. You may have some hope in front of our king." His hood snapped toward the door. "He comes, keep your head low little Jedi. Even though you are small you can still bump your head." Sakia nodded her own head in return. Before he withdrew she felt his send her something. It seemed to slip past her grip and become lost in the recesses of her mind. She quickly remembered where she was and scanned the rest of the group to see her master handing the guard her last weapon, a thin strand of wire for who knew what. The lead guard warily withdrew his weapon and seemed to dissipate into the darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerakan seemed to re-gather his purpose and lost dignity

Jerakan seemed to re-gather his purpose and lost dignity. Looking around something hardened in his stance and he marched forward once again. Something seemed to descend upon the room darker, thicker and somehow sinister. Unknowing Sakia bowed her head keeping alert, but her posture humble. One hundred paces away they bowed at the waist and waited for a long heartbeat. Gracefully Jerakan arose and marched forward again his eyes searching the darkness that had descended upon the throne.

Twenty-five paces later he repeated the same bow. Sakia putting one foot forward with open hands did a half curtsy half bow. Jerakan paused longer this time then proceeded again. Twenty-five more paces they stopped and Jerakan bowed lower, and then went to one knee. Again putting her hands palm out she kneeled then bowed forward. Through the thin ornamental cloth she wore she noticed the flagstones were extremely warm though the air about her was decidedly cold. Rising gracefully as her master she preceded the last way to the bottom of the steps. Feeling almost compelled she went to both knees and put her forehead to the floor and waited her breathing shallow, excited, and fearful.

Seconds passed, long and drawn. The silence was beginning to feel awkward. She felt rather the saw the apprentice snatch a peek at the darkened throne. He dared a second time. Sakia almost expected lightning. His whisper broke the stillness in the room. A loud sigh arose as Jerakan sat upright. He looked around then began a soft spoken conversation with another master. Another Jedi took advantage of the interlude and began preening some of her feathers. Sakia could not help but feel something was happening that would put their mission in the balance. Two minutes passed, then three. Some others who were bowed before were up now murmuring among themselves. She felt her master's hand on her back an urge to come up from her low bow.

"SILENCE!!" The command made even the calm masters jump and rush back into position. Out of all the voices at the castle so far his was the worst. Low and grating on the ears and nerves, his voice made her blood run cold. From the corner of her eye she could make out her master's hand covering her ears. Intense pain showed on her face.

"I allow you Jerakan to lead your strange friends to my planet, I grant you a visit, and this is how you repay me? You dishonor my throne room?" his voice was rapidly rising to a roar. "You dishonor our traditions? And by that you dishonor me!" Something like a small roar resounded in the long hall. She could hear steps, feel them through her body feel something like claws scrape into the stones. A growl started to form and it built till it resonated in her chest. Then it stopped. "I should not have expected your line to change."

"Tell me before I loose my patience and kill you Jerakan what are you and these," he paused considering his words. Sakia thought of all the list of good and bad her could go through. In the end he chose the diplomatic option. "Jedi doing here on my planet?" Two hard objects clicked together in a rhythm of anger. His growl started to rise again. A wave of lava descended upon her mind and soul. It poured over her in a wave making her tremble at his power and fury at the master, she also felt something she hoped would not spell their doom. He turned his attention to Jerakan's apprentice.

"Answer me Gilliam why did your master bring you here?" waves of fear bled into the force as the Padawan felt the intensity of his stare, his will bent upon him. Sakia could feel the padawan's sanity crumbling, his resolve pouring off like water from a fall. Sakia was about to speak to save his life when Jerakan spoke up.

"The Republic bids you welcome. We have come on their behalf to ask for an alliance with the Element Wraiths." His voice was a shaking and cracking.

"If this is your welcome it is a pitiful waist of time, and energy." His voice was quieter now, too quiet she knew. Heavy fabric rustled as the king finally took a seat on his throne. His gaze went from Jedi to Jedi inspecting them. Lastly it fell on her head. She felt his mind rush through her like the wind though the grass. In an instant he knew her, but some how she also saw the wind. His presence in her burned and chilled her all at once. She could not feel when he took his probe from her. All she knew was the burning was fading slowly.

A low growl echoed in her chest. "I am going to consult with the council. Until then try not to move, my guards might take it wrong." Smoke and gloom consumed him and his presence vanished. Sakia heard and felt the guards move and their gazes roam from back to back. She flinched as the tip of a spear was placed at her neck. The chill of the metal sent her shivering. It traced around her shoulder and down her back following her spine. The spear kept playing with her and bile started rising in her throat, sweat droplets formed on her nose. She was wondering what was the matter with her. She had been in much worse situations then this one, and not batted an eyelash. Of course then she was dealing with non force sensitive people. She secretly wondered if that was why she was so afraid. She resolved not to let the fear control her, besides that lead to the darkside. Suddenly the king returned.

"I have decided to hear your petition Jedi, on the condition that you pass my tests first. You may go." His words echoed gently, the last word ending in a growl betraying his anger. Jerakan rose keeping his head bowed he waited for the rest to rise. Carefully they backed from the room repeating the bows till the throne became obscured by the darkness. Jerakan at the last bow turned and strode through the others and pushed the door open and exited. The rest followed some giving one last glance toward the blackness around them. Sakia felt her heart drop. She knew that first impressions were almost everything. Suddenly a mind touched hers.

"Little Jedi, now is not the time to show courage, leave. I wish no harm to befall you."

She bowed low once again at the throne and whispered. "As you wish." Stepping like a shadow herself she squeezed through the crack left open in the great golden doors and caught up with the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakia found the group surrounded by guards again

Sakia found the group surrounded by guards again. They were not as tall as the ones who were guarding the throne room except one. He looked like one of the ones from the throne room. His hood turned in her direction. She looked back at him wondering what he was thinking. Presently he spoke to her. "Join your master little Jedi." Her heart skipped a beat realizing he was indeed the one from the throne room. Obediently she joined Xyana's side.

"You will be assigned escorts, for your safety, and so you do not become lost. Now while my Liege attends to business you will be shown to chambers to rest and refresh yourself after your journey. That is all."

Two guards formed up on each pair, leaving the leader and one other guard bearing a large sword. He looked down at them. Sakia inclined her head to the guard. A purr so quiet she could have imagined it came from him.

"I have been assigned to escort and guard your door Jedi, Please follow me." Xyana having recovered from the episode in the throne room nodded her head and folded her arms beneath her robe. Sai noticed that her robe was missing, but was not about to ask for it. She was quickly figuring out these beings had a short temper, as well as a fierce one. She fell in one step behind her master and the other wraith fell in two steps behind her. The guard led them down the corridor with red flames. A few turns later he paused at a wooden and iron door.

"Here is your room. If you need anything just ask. I will be waiting here." He looked at the apprentice while he spoke. Xyana strode through the door and looked about. Sakia did a small bow to the head guard. He in turn inclined his hooded head. She walked through but not before she heard him say. "Sleep well little Jedi I guard your door tonight."

The door closed softly and Sakia noticed that Xyana was removing the trappings she was wearing. Sakia was about to start a conversation when one of her hands came up. With effort she stuffed down the questions and went to see if there was a fresher. She wondered later on that night how she had not managed to wet her pants.


End file.
